I'd Lie
by SupremeMasterOverlordKhurro
Summary: a song-fic about Artemis and Hermes. can't really summerize it much...


**i love this pairing…and the song belongs to Taylor Swift!**

Artemis sighed as she drove her chariot to the one place she would have to go once every year. It was always Mount. Kyllene in Greece. The mountain where Hermes was born. Only during the Solstice meeting did she have to pick him up. He always said he could just run, but she would pick him anyway. and as always he was sitting on a rock, drawing the dirt with the end of his caduceus, rewriting the same thing over and over again.

'Greater Love Hath no man, then to lay down his life for a friend' in ancient Greek writing. He's been obsessed with that saying ever since the 2nd Titan War. He yawned as he climbed into the chariot, running fingers through his hair. It was a habit of his, and an odd one at that. Then again, he has lots of weird habits….

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<br>He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>And..**_

A few times when I've actually listened to what he's saying, he'd say things like how he wishes he would stop seeing pretty mortals, because he's tired of watching his children die in horrible ways, and then lost in history. he'll go on and on with how he thinks he's overworked, given only one week a year to sleep, and having to suffer through the meets which are totally useless seeing as nothing ever gets settled, and then he'd make a smart-mouth comment about Zeus, and get yelled at later for it._****_

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie  
><strong>_

I don't exactly know why I put up with him, and pick him up all the time. but I bet I know more about him then any other Olympian. His favorite color is Green, the colors of his caduceus and his snakes. Arguing is amusing to him, and he'll spend hours just arguing with people over stupid little things. His birthday –if we counted birthdays- would be November 17th, and his mother was Atlas's daughter. If you look in his eyes, you can see the energy and power running through them, like Zeus's eyes, except in a chocolate brown._****_

_**He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

How he hasn't noticed me staring at him for the past few years, and didn't notice how I know him so well, I don't know. I've known him like this for years. I know almost every one of his movements, the way he tilts his head when he's confused, and the way his ears turn pink before his face does when he's embarrassed. _****_

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie  
><strong>_

I will never understand how he can go so long without sleep, and still be powerful and full of energy. He's a freak. But it's hard to stay mad at him for long. He's like a baby. So innocent, but such a big trouble maker. And it's hard to get at someone who wears pink pajamas with evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnies on them. _****_

_**He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you...  
><strong>_

he's so thin and solid, and possibly the only immortal that can do a hand stand while juggling with his feet –WITHOUT floating. He's athletic, and even I can hardly keep up with him, even when he's going 'slow'. Ha! Slow in what world? He's fast, even when he tries to go slow.

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My god he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make up<br>And pray for a miracle  
><strong>_

Perhaps I like hearing him talk about what's going on in the mortal world. Maybe I like watching his curls bounce when my deer jerks forward, or the way he's constantly moving all the time. He simply can't sit still. He's always tapping his foot, or messing with his fingers or talking with his hands.

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<strong>_

But if anyone asked me if I loved him, I can promise I'd lie.


End file.
